


3am

by PendulumChanges



Series: Season 3 series [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendulumChanges/pseuds/PendulumChanges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double-drabble originally posted for the sleepy challenge in qaf_drabbles on LJ in August 2007.  Set in early season 3, before episode 304.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3am

You open the door, step onto the sidewalk, climb into the jeep. Just sit, stare at the dashboard, tuck a shaking hand between your knees.

He waits, just a moment, before gently pulling you into his arms, no questions asked. Because he knows why you called and he knows what you need, and not until his arms are around you do you feel you can actually breathe again. The fear dissolves. Your heartbeat slows to match his. A few moments later, as you’re mumbling an apology for waking him up at 3am, he squeezes you tighter and whispers “shut up.”

 

Hours later, as a dusty light starts to fill the street, you wake – head on his shoulder, still wrapped in his arms. His lips resting against your forehead. Sitting up slowly, you just stare at each other. His eyes search yours, making sure you’re really ok. Breathe in, breathe out, nod.

“Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

You climb out of the jeep, step onto the sidewalk, open the door to the building. Walk back up the stairs, quietly open the door, slip off your shoes and tiptoe across the floor. Silently remove your sweatshirt, carefully crawl back into bed. Ethan doesn’t even stir.


End file.
